We Healed Together rewrite
by ReadyToRun16
Summary: Rewrite of WHT. A&E cheat, forcing J&B to lean on each other. But what happens when feelings develop? And will A&E come back? Suck at summaries.
1. The Cullens

**A/N: Hey guys this is a rewrite of We Healed Together. I know how to make seperate chapters now so hopefully it'll be better! I have no beta so please excuse any mistakes! I appreciate construtive criticism! **

**Disclaimer: Me: Yipee! I own Twilight! **

**Jasper: No you don't **

**Me: Yea I do **

**Jasper: Brittany... **

**Me: Fine. I don't own Twilught... yet **

**Jasper: Good girl. **

Bella POV

I drove happily to the Cullen mansion in which in a few hours time I Isabella Marie Swan would become Mrs. Edward Cullen! I drove impatiently driving my rusty old Chevy truck to its limit

I couldn't wait to be walking down the aisle to be joined with Edward for all eternity. I was especially looking forward for the honeymoon because then Edward would change me into a vampire and I truly would be with him for all eternity.

The wedding would be small just the Cullen's, my mother Renee and her husband Phil, the Denali coven, a coven of vampires who lived in Alaska that were like family to the Cullen's and much to Jasper's delight Peter and Charlotte who were his closest friends next to Edward would be attending. My father Charlie was sadly killed in the line of duty last month so he couldn't be here and so Phil would be handing me over to Edward. I wanted to invite Jacob and pack, but the Cullen's told me there would be too many vampires around and Peter and Charlotte didn't know about the Cullen's truce with the werewolves and considering Peter and Charlotte were human drinkers we knew that it wouldn't go well so the pack much to my disappointment couldn't come. Peter and Charlotte also agreed to wear contacts because we wouldn't be able to explain their red eyes to my parents who ironically besides me would be the only humans at the wedding.

Finally after what seemed to be an everlasting drive I pulled up into the Cullen's long driveway. Most the family besides Edward and Alice were in the backyard getting ready with last minute decorations. I walked in the house and looked for Alice so she could do my hair and makeup. "Alice?" I called out my voice echoing slightly through the long hallways. I finally came across Edwards's bedroom door. I heard voices from the other side so I opened the door and was horrified at what I saw.

**I know it's short, but I'll try to make it longer! Please review! Please give me any advice, that I can use to make this story better!**


	2. Finding Out

**A/N: Chapter 2 of We Healed Together Rewrite **

**Disclaimer: Me: Sorry can't think of a funny disclaimer right now. I don't own Twilight. I wish I owned Jasper and Alec though :(**

Bella POV

Edward my Edward was kissing Alice so passionately lost in their own little world that they didn't even hear me come in. I gasped quietly and closed the door then I ran downstairs and to the backyard sobbing.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Jasper asked concerned trying to send me calming waves that had no effect. Instead I collapsed into his arms.

Jasper POV

Bella came out of the house sobbing and I could feel pain, shock, disbelief, anger, rejection, despair and a few other emotions rolling off of her in strong waves that almost brought me to my knees.

"Bella what's wrong?" I asked concerned while trying to send her calming waves that seemed to have no effect on her. She didn't answer me and instead collapsed into my arms.

"Al-Alice and E-Edward…his bedroom g-go see" she stammered and I took off running Bella still in my arms. I reached the bedroom door and kicked it open. I stood in stunned silence as Edward and Alice my WIFE quickly finished their make out session and stared at us guilt and shock radiating off them, but also-pleasure.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" I roared while setting Bella down "Jazzy I'm so sor-""don't try to apologize Alice I thought I could trust you, but apparently I can't and how could you do this to Bella? ON HER WEDDING DAY!" I yelled "no it's not my wedding day this relationship is over" Bella said taking off her ring and chucking it through the window breaking the glass. I quickly followed her lead with my own wedding ring.

**So there you go! No cliffy for this chapter! Consider yourself lucky lol! Review and I'll give you cookies!**


	3. Leaving

**A/N: Chapter 3! Yea! This story is finally letting me update! Woohoo! *Does victory dance* **

**Disclaimer: Me: I don't own ALL of Twilight **

**Jasper: All? What part do you own? **

**Me: You and Alec of course! **

**Jasper: *Snorts* No you don't **

**Me: *Sighs* Fine Jasper's right I don't own any part of Twilight… *Sobs* **

**Jasper: *Comforts me***

Bella POV

After Jasper and I threw our rings out the window I ran down stairs to the living room and collapsed on the couch sobbing I just couldn't believe Edward would cheat on me with Alice my best friend of all people! No wait make that ex best friend now I couldn't stand to look at her without feeling pain and extreme sadness.

Jasper came down a few seconds after I did and just sat there holding and rocking me.

"We're leaving" he whispered and I looked up at him agony in my eyes "you're… you're lea-leaving me again?" I choked out in a whisper between sobs. "No Bella just you and I we're leaving together to get away from… THEM" he reassured me.

"Where… where are we going? What'll we tell people about the wedding?" At that moment the rest of the Cullen's plus Peter and Charlotte walked in clearly understanding what was going on.

Carlisle spoke first "You and Jasper are going to go to our old house in Michigan and the rest of the family besides two will be meeting you there in a few months, Peter and Charlotte will also join us and relocate closer by. Renee and Phil have been told that Edward backed down at last minute out of the marriage and is hiding out somewhere in we believe Oklahoma and that Alice got a call from a close family friend who's sick in South Dakota and that she's staying there for awhile to help and they are heading to the airport to catch a flight back to Florida and the Denali coven cancelled at the last minute because Tanya found her mate who's a nomad and since you're still human they decided not to come" then Esme spoke up "Bella please understand that although the marriage is off you'll forever be a part of this family" they all nodded except Rosalie "I think you should just go to Florida with your stupid parents and get out of our lives" she snapped.

I held back a sob and shrank down into the Jasper's embrace while he squeezed my hand reassuringly and said "come on darlin let's go there's no need to pack we have everything we'll need at the Michigan house".

Jasper POV

After Rosalie snapped at her Bella shrank further into my embrace guilt, sorrow and rejection rolling off her. I hissed at Rosalie so low that Bella couldn't hear it and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Come on darlin' let's go there's no need to pack we have everything we'll need at the Michigan house". She nodded tears still rolling down her face and I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the car at vampire speed.

As we were driving off I saw Edward glaring at us _what? _I thought _You cheated on her she is not yours anymore_ He hissed and said "She's mine! I'll come back for her!"

**Ooooohhhhhh Eddie boy's gonna come back for Bella! Kinda scared now… anyway REVIEW!**


	4. The Michigan House

**Yea! Still letting me update! I promise to update as fast as possible!... IF you review! **

**Disclaimer: Me: If I owned Twilight Jasper would be mentioned waaaaayyyyy more! **

**Jasper: Why thank ya darlin' **

**Me: Your welcome Major Whitlock!**

Jasper POV

I pulled up at the Michigan house and gently shook Bella awake and when I did a shock went through my body, but I decided to ignore it "Bella darlin' wake up we're here" "mmmm Jasper?" She asked sleepily "yes darlin' it's me and we're here" I whispered softly "OK, but uh Jasper? My leg's asleep can you carry me?"

I was shocked Bella trusted me enough to let me carry her even after her 18th bir- _NO! Jasper_ _don't think about it _I must've been sending out my shock and hesitance because Bella blushed "Oh! Sorry Jasper you don't have to if you don't want to…" "No its OK Bella I was just surprised that's all besides I carried you to the car didn't I?" I joked "Yea ya did, but I thought you were too angry to notice you were sending out strong waves…"

That to say the least surprised me I didn't realize I was that angry. I sat there deep in thought for a few minutes before Bella snapped her fingers in front of my face "Jasper! Earth to Jasper come in please!" I snapped out of thought and laughed "Oops sorry Bella I was just lost in thought… anyway come here" as I gathered her in my arms I felt the same shock go through my body.

Bella POV

When I climbed into Jasper's arms a shock went through my body. I pondered what it was while Jasper carried me I had never felt anything like that when I touched Ed- HIM _no Bella don't think about him! He broke your heart you have to move on from him _as I thought this I realized it was true I couldn't keep thinking about him I had to move on.

"Bella? You can get down now" Jasper said and that's when I realized we were in the living room. I got down and looked around the room: The walls were a light cream color and the carpeting was white, three out of the four walls were made of glass and it lead into the kitchen. There was a long sofa able to fit I guessed five and a love seat both cream colored like the walls. The sofa faced a huge flat screen TV that was hooked up to a Playstation 3, Xbox 360 and Wii. Under the TV were two boxes filled with tons of extra controllers, I laughed at that they were obviously for when Emmett got angry and broke a controller. There was a wall filled with pictures of the family some of them really old possibly from the 20's the others looked more recent possibly from the 70's or 80's and I noticed that the older one's had no pictures of Jasper or- Alice I felt a tug at my chest when I thought her name. In the middle of the room were a pool and poker table and I rolled my eyes _boys and their gambling_ I thought.

Jasper was watching me "do you like it?" He asked "Yea it's really homey looking who designed the room?" "Esme" he replied I laughed "of course" he smiled and I smiled back "Jasper? Does the kitchen have any food? I'm kinda hungry…" He froze "umm" I laughed "that's OK I'll go to town and buy some groceries" "do you know your way around?" He asked "yea we had to come here two summers ago because of Phil's baseball team" he smiled "OK hurry back" then he hugged me.

I was surprised I didn't know if Jasper had felt comfortable around me, but I guess his bloodlust had gotten better. I hugged him back then said "OK ok let the human go buy food before she starves to death." He released me and that's when I realized I didn't have a car "Um Jasper?" "Yes?" "I don't have a car" he laughed then tossed me some keys that were laying on the table.

When I went to the garage there had to be at least 20 cars there! I then realized he gave me keys to a dark blue Mustang. I gulped but got in anyway.

**I hope my description of the living room was good! REVIEW! **


	5. The Rapists

**A/N: Please review! **

**Disclaimer: Me: I own Twilight! **

**Jasper: You're really still doing this? **

**Me: 'Til I own Twilight for real **

**Jasper: *Sighs* Brittany doesn't and probably never will own Twilight**

Bella POV

About ten minutes later I pulled up in the town at a small grocery store. It took me about 45 minutes to find everything I needed then I had to wait another 10 minutes in line. Finally I was able to get out of the store, I walked up to the Mustang, but after I put the groceries in the trunk I felt a long dirty hand cover my mouth and I was dragged into an alleyway…

Jasper POV

I was lounging around the living room (haha kinda ironic since vampires aren't really living) when my cell phone rang and I saw it was Alice. "What do you want?" I growled "Jasper! It's Bella! 3 guys are gonna rape her!" I froze "What?" I hissed "You have to save her! Now!" "Where is she?" "In the town! Jasper you have to run! None of the cars will be fast enough! Go now!" As she said that I hung up and ran as fast as I could out the door.

Bella POV

My top was off and a guy was unfastening my bra while another was unbuttoning my jeans when I heard the voice of my savior "let her go!" He roared.

The third guy (the one that had dragged me into the alleyway) said "listen dude we're busy here so if you could just leave…" when Jasper roared again and slammed guy #3 into a wall. The other guys looked scared and guy #2 had stopped trying to unfasten my jeans then Jasper drabbed them both by the neck and screamed "Go away NOW! If I ever see you again I'LL KILL YOU!" Then he dropped them on the ground and they scrambled to their feet and ran off.

I had refastened my bra and was in the process of putting on my shirt all the while whimpering and crying when Jasper came over to me. He gathered me in his arms while I sobbed. "Jasper why? Why does this have to happen to me?" I asked clinging onto his shirt "shh darlin' it's OK everything's gonna be OK…" He whispered in my ear then picked me up and carried me to the car.

**Poor Bella, always almost getting raped… at least Jazz saved her right? Please review!**


	6. Afterthoughts

**A/N: 6 chapters in one day! Wooooohoooooooo! Review please!**

**Me: I can't think of a funny disclaimer right now so I'll just say it I don't own Twilight right Jasper? **

**Jasper: Right**

Jasper POV

I carried Bella to the Mustang and I could still feel a whole lot a fear coming off her.

I put her in the passenger seat then got in the driver seat at vampire speed. I gripped the steering wheel tightly I can't believe what those guys tried to do to my love- _wait what? Jasper you're LOVE? _I thought then I realized _yes she's my love I love her_.

Bella POV

I was still in shock. Why did guys always try to rape ME? I couldn't understand why they always seemed to want to rape me. If Jasper hadn't been there…I shivered I couldn't finish the thought.

I glanced over at him he was gripping the steering wheel tightly and seemed to be deep in thought. It was then I realized how HOT he really was with his curly blonde hair, liquid gold eyes, firm jaw, perfect shaped lips… _wait whoa what Bella? You can't be falling for Jasper! _But I was falling for him and then I realized I Love Jasper Whitlock.

**Awwww they realized their feelings for each other! Finally! Hehe anyway review!**


	7. Fluff and Phone Calls

**A/N: I am on a roll! Yeah! Hehe **

**Disclaimer: Me: I visited Stephanie Meyer today, we talked it up, I asked her for the custody of Twilight and she kicked me out. So sadly I don't own Twilight.**

Jasper POV

"…. I love you" There I told her. She wasn't responding. I couldn't take it anymore I crashed my lips to hers. Her lips were so soft and warm and felt so perfect against mine.

She still wasn't responding, now I knew what rejection felt like. I was still only a brother to her. I started to pull back when she started to respond.

She tugged at my hair and I closed the space between us. We started out slow, but the passion and love was to strong. I licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, which tasted like strawberries. After a few seconds she pulled away due to her need to breathe. I growled and crushed my lips to hers once more "don't pull away from me" I growled against her lips.

After another 5 seconds we pulled away and she put her head on my shoulder "I love you too" she whispered and my dead heart swelled. I wrapped my arms around her waist and we sat there in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

Bella POV

He had put his arms around my waist and we sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, but I still had a question I NEEDED to know the answer to. "Jasper?" "Yes darlin'?" He asked burying his face in my hair "am I still gonna be changed?" **(A/N I soooo wanted to end it here!, but I decided not to be that evil)**

Jasper POV

"Jasper?" my angel asked "yes darlin'?" I said while burying my face in her beautiful hair "… am I still gonna be changed?" I froze pondering over her question for a few seconds before I knew my answer "Darlin' I can't imagine a life without you I love you sweat pea and of course you're gonna be changed!" My southern accent slipping out on "sweet pea" and "Darlin'".

My Bella sighed contently and turned around in my arms "I love you Jasper" "I love you too Darlin'" I replied resting my forehead against hers and kissing her. Before I knew it we were horizontal on the bed with her under me. I growled again and my tongue found its way into her wonderful mouth. "I want you Bella" I growled while my eyes darkened with lust. She gasped "I want you to Jasper, but I- I'm not ready…" I was slightly disappointed, but I understood I didn't want to push her, I loved her to much to do that to her. I kissed her again before we sat up with me placing kisses up and down her neck. I did that for a couple more minutes and then… my phone rang.

I sighed, it had completely ruined the moment, I snatched it from my pocket and saw it was Peter "Whassup bro?" I asked "Jazzman retard me, Char and ya'll family minus Jerkward and Evil Pixie we'll be at the house sometime next month man and I know what happened Jazz you betta not hurt Sugar 'cause if ya do ya'll can consider yourself dead". Peter said into the phone. Ah Peter what would I've done if I never met him or Char? "K man, how's Char? I'm sorry I didn't say bye to all ya'll, but I was… eh busy and tryin' hard not to rip Edwierdo to frickin' pieces and burn 'em up, man sorry" I replied. Peter snorted into the phone "S'okay man now I'm gonna go Char is a waitin' and I'm positive ya'll wanna get back to ya lady" "Yea man I do k talk to ya'll later" I responded "Don't hurt 'er man or else I'll a get ya" Peter whispered menacingly into the phone and hung up.

I laughed and shook my head, Peter knew I wasn't gonna hurt Bella… I'd die first.

"Jasper? What'd Peter want?" Bella's beautiful voice made me lose my train of thought. "Nothin' darlin' just wanted to let me know he, Charlotte and the rest of the family minus A&E will be here by next month" Bella sighed "OK good I miss Charlotte…" It was true, in the 2 ½ weeks they'd known each other Bella and Charlotte had struck up a strong friendship. Bella thought of her as her older sister and Peter as her older brother. It had made me extremely happy that they were friends and even happier when Bella suggested inviting them to the… wedding.

"Jasper, what are you thinking about?" "Nothin' sweet pea" I replied. I hated to lie to her, but I didn't want her to be upset. All of a sudden Bella's cell rang, and she answered it. "Edward?" She asked her voice breaking.

**Oooohhhhh Major Evil Cliffy! Please don't hate me!**


	8. Waiting For Edward And Black Beauty

**A/N: Sorry for the major cliffy! But I've updated like 8 chapters in 1-2 days! Do you love me again? **

**Disclaimer: Me: The world will blow up before I ever own Twilight *sobs***

Chapter 9: Bella POV

"Edward?" I asked, my voice breaking. "Bella" he hissed into the phone. "I saw in Rosalie's mind where you are, and Alice had a vision about what you did with Jasper HOW COULD YOU! Bella you are MINE and I am coming to get you! Pack your stuff, I'll be there by tomorrow" he hissed again, then hung up.

I started sobbing, as Jasper pulled me to his chest. "I'm never gonna let Edward come and get you" he whispered "never! I love you" I started sobbing harder. "Jasper! Wh-what if Alice wa-wants you back as well? They'll team up and forcefully split us apart! I can't lose you Jasper!" "It's gonna be OK darlin' now sleep it's nearly midnight" he whispered in my ear.

I nodded and as I sunk back into the pillow I fell asleep instantly.

Jasper POV

How dare Edward try and steal Bella back! I can't live without her, I love her. But… but what if Bella doesn't feel the same? What if she wants Edward back?

I started stroking Bella's hair. "You wouldn't go back to Edward would you?" I asked her. "Mm Jasper…never I want you…." I froze. Was Bella awake? She rolled over, her dark hair covering her face. Oh she was sleep talking. I felt somewhat relieved, but what does her conscious mind want? I was confused and worried, and dreading tomorrow.

The Next Morning

Bella POV

Mm. I rolled over and found myself in a cool lap. I shot up instantly and Jasper laughed "mornin' darlin'" he greeted kissing the top of my head.

Suddenly I remembered last night's phone call and I felt tears rolling down my face. "What's the matter darlin'" Jasper asked me concerned. "Ed-Edwards coming" I croaked out, as Jasper stiffened. "Jasper, I love you, I don't want Edward back, he hurt me too many times, but I'm scared about what he's gonna do to get me back" I cried.

Jasper started to rub my back "it's ok Bella shh he won't do anything, now why don't you shower and get dressed?" He suggested. I nodded, got some clothes from the closet and walked to the bathroom. I showered until the water turned ice cold and got out. I dressed and walked back to the bedroom,

Jasper was still there waiting. "So what do you want to do?" I asked trying to lighten the mood. "Anything you wanna do darlin'" "movie" I said instantly. He nodded and carried me downstairs to the living room. "Why don't you pick a movie?" He asked and I nodded. I walked over to where they kept their DVDs and scanned their selection.

Then I saw it. I grabbed the movie and walked back over to Jasper. "Black Beauty?" He asked, I nodded eagerly and put the movie in the DVD player and sat on the couch, cuddling with Jasper. When the movie ended the doorbell rang.

**Yet ANOTHER cliffhanger! I am really evil hehe! I love Black Beauty don't you? Anyway REVIEW! Oh and I hate how in every story Rosalie is "nice" so in my story she's bitchy lol.**


	9. Fighting With Edward

**A/N: OK so this is what? Like my 9****th**** chapter in less than 2 days? Yipee! I'm a fast writer/typer and am chalk full of ideas so this comes quite easily! Yea! **

**Disclaimer: The only place I own Twilight is in my head/dreams **

Jasper POV

We decided it'd be safer for Bella if I answered the door so I did and opened the door to see Edward. I growled as he hissed and ran past me and grabbed Bella by the arm. She cried out in pain and I roared, attacking him.

I tackled him to the ground and ripped off his arm. He howled and reversed us so I was under him. Wait where was Alice? "She's dead" Edward hissed "she tried to stop me, from coming here so I killed her" I heard Bella sob and I grabbed Edward by the neck and pinned him against the wall.

Edward hissed "You are gonna die Jasper!" then I was on the ground. Edward's hands were around my neck, he was about to rip off my head. "EDWARD NO!" Bella screamed running toward us, Edward turned around and grabbed her by the wrist, squeezing it. Suddenly I heard a crack and Bella screamed in pain. That was IT! I growled and grabbed Edward's head, smashing it against the ground so hard there were cracks in his face.

Bella POV

Edward broke my wrist, it was on fire! I started crying and screaming at Jasper to not kill Edward and for Edward to leave, and I was just so confused.

Jasper released Edward thank God. "Leave NOW before I turn you to ASH!" He roared. Edward hissed "FINE! But I WILL be back!" Then he ran out of the room. Jasper ran over to me and looked at my wrist. "It's defiantly broken, Bella, but I think I can fix it I've read many medical books and I think I have enough knowledge to put it in a cast."

I nodded and whimpered "please Jasper it hurts" he nodded and at vampire speed got all the stuff he needed. After another minute my hand was in a cast. "Better?" Jasper asked kissing me "very" I replied against his lips. Edward said he'd be back, but for now we could enjoy life… I hope.

**No cliffy for this one! Yay! And who knew Edward had such issues? I mean killing Alice and breaking Bella's wrist? Sheesh. Please review!**


	10. Talking With The Parents

**A/N: This story is coming to me so easily! It's amazing! **

**Disclaimer: Me: *Sobbing* I, do-don't own Twi-twilight **

**Jasper: Aw Brittany it's alright *hugs me* **

Jasper POV

As I kissed Bella I remembered something Edward had said _"Alice is dead, she tried to stop me from coming here, so I killed her"._ Did the family know? I pulled away from Bella who looked hurt "Jazz what is it?" Bella asked concerned. "Edward said Alice was dead… does the family know?" Bella let out a sob. "Oh God! Esme! Alice was her daughter and… and Carlisle Oh My God…" I gently led Bella over to the couch. "Shh darlin' it's alright I'm gonna call them" I told her, trying to calm her down, by sending out calming waves.

I took my phone out of my pocket and called the house phone. It rang 2 times before Esme picked up "hello Esme" I said "Jasper! Edward killed Alice! He did it in front of us all! We couldn't stop him I'm sorry! Is… is Bella alright?" She asked her voice breaking on Bella's name "She's fine Esme except… Edward broke her wrist" Esme gasped and I heard Carlisle get on "Jasper son? I heard about Edward breaking her wrist did you put it in an cast?" He asked "yes Carlisle, I was able to put it in a cast for her" "good job Jasper" he praised. I smiled "so when are you going to come up?" I asked "We'll be there sometime next week" Carlisle replied. "Alright"

I saw Bella holding out her hand for the phone so I gave it to her. "Carlisle… Edward said he would come back for me I… I'm scared" she whimpered into the phone and I fought the urge to take her into my arms. Carlisle replied "Bella honey it's going to be OK we'll protect you I promise" then I heard Emmett shout from the background "He won't hurt you ever again Belly Boo!" Bella and I laughed.

"Alright Carlisle thank you" Bella said, then hung up the phone and gave it back to me. I wrapped my arms around her waist "I won't let him hurt you Bella. Promise." I whispered. "Thanks Jasper, I love you" She said turning to face me. "I love you too" I said kissing her.

Bella POV

I loved Jasper I really did. He was my everything, how could've I ever loved Edward? Jasper is my true soul mate I'm sure of it.

Jasper POV

I loved my Bella, she was my air, my sun my everything. She was my true soul mate. Oh how I wanted her to become Mrs. Jasper Whitlock! But would she think it was to soon? I hope not, I already have the ring, it was my mothers. It had a small diamond in the middle with smaller jewels surrounding it. It would look wonderful on her finger. But I was gonna wait just a little longer….

**Awwww he wants to propose! How sweet. I don't think he's moving on to fast and if you do then to bad. Anyway please review!**


	11. Family Reunion

**A/N: This is amazing! I should totally become an author don't you think? This is like REALLY easy! **

**Disclaimer: Me: Stephanie emailed me! I own Twilight! **

**Jasper: Really? **

**Me: Yep **

**Jasper: Let me check your emails? **

**Me: *Leaps In front of computer* NO! **

**Jasper: *Picks me up and sets me aside* You don't have any emails from Stephanie! **

**Me: *Sighs* Fine I don't own Twilight **

Bella POV

Jasper's been acting weird all week. I'm kinda scared. Is he gonna leave me? Maybe he'll be alright when the Cullen's and Peter and Charlotte come tomorrow. I don't know though… Oh Jasper please don't leave me!

Jasper POV

I was trying to decide when the perfect time to propose to Bella would be, and where. Well actually I already know where. There's a beautiful park in town not 5 minutes away from here, and I would propose under the moonlight. But when? Tomorrow? Next week? Next month? God I just don't know! Maybe I'll talk to Emmett tomorrow during our planned hunting trip…

The Next Day: Bella POV

The family would be here soon! God I couldn't wait to see Charlotte, she's my best friend. It'd be nice to see Peter, Carlisle, Emmett and Esme again too. I really want Rosalie to like me, but for some reason she hates me. I don't know why. Sigh, I may never know.

"Bella? Carlisle called. They'll be here in 10 minutes" Jasper said from the doorway. "OK Jazz thanks love you" "love you too" was it just me or did he sound… funny?

Ugh I shouldn't think about that right now, the family'll be here in 10 minutes! I brushed my hair and ran downstairs, tripping over the second step. Luckily though Jasper caught me "thanks Jazzy" I said pecking him on the lips. He tried to deepen the kiss, but I moved out of his reach and he growled. I giggled.

And then I heard the door open. "Belly Boo!" Emmett shouted crushing me in a bear hug. "Em… I love… you, but… I…can't… breathe!" I gasped.

He released me laughing, as Esme wrapped her arms me "Bella I'm so glad you're alright!" She exclaimed as she released me.

Carlisle came over and kissed my forehead "how's the wrist? He asked. I held it up "Mending" I said. Rosalie just frowned at me, and then Peter kissed my knuckle as I rolled my eyes "good to see ya again Sugar" he said smiling.

Charlotte kissed my cheek and wrapped me in a hug "when the boys go huntin' we gotta talk" she whispered in my ear. I nodded. Oh how great it was to have my family here again!

**Hehe wouldn't you just LOVE being crushed in one of Emmett's famous bear hugs? Lol… review!**


	12. Girl Talk And Hunting

**A/N: Chapter 13 in 2 days! Woohoo! This is so easy to me! Authorism here I come! (Is Authorism even a word?) **

Bella POV

After another 5 minutes of talking and laughing, the boys left to go on their hunting trip and Esme and Charlotte dragged me upstairs, as Rosalie sat on the couch with her arms crossed over her chest.

Charlotte and Esme dragged me to my bedroom and pushed me on the bed as they sat next to me. "Soooooo?" Esme asked. "So what?" I replied playing dumb. Charlotte snorted "So what? Sugar I see how the Major looks at ya! How'd it happen?" I laughed "well… one night I went to town to get groceries and well… some rapist dragged me into an alleyway…" they gasped as I continued "I was scared of want they were gonna do to me, but Jasper… he showed up and saved me…. And well the rest is history" Esme and Charlotte squealed and when they squealed they….were….. LOUD! I covered my ears and said 'Sheesh guys! I think I've gone death!" And Esme apologized laughing "haha sorry Bella".

And then I remembered how weird Jasper had been acting these past few days and to my embarrassment I started to cry. "Aw Sugar whats wrong?" Charlotte asked.

Charlotte's POV **(hehe I bet you weren't expecting that were ya?) **

All of a sudden Bella started to cry. "Aw Sugar what's wrong?" I asked her concerned. "It's just… it's been so perfect, but these past few days… Jazz has been acting weird and I'm… I'm afraid he's gonna leave me!" She cried.

What? The Major would never do that unless… I gasped and in a voice to low for Bella to hear Esme asked "what?" "I know why The Major has been acting weird!" "What is it?" Esme asked concerned "I think he's gonna propose!" I whispered excitedly as Esme squealed.

Bella POV

All of a sudden Esme squealed. "What is it?" I asked confused "oh it's nothing Bella!" Esme exclaimed as she and Char left the room. Hmm…

The Hunting Trip

Jasper POV

Emmett had just finished off a grizzly, it was time to talk. "Em?" I asked "what is it man?" He asked coming over to me. "Emmett… I love Bella… I want to propose, but I'm not sure when" I explained.

All of a sudden Peter came runnin' over. "Man ya'll gonna propose to Sugar?" He asked. I nodded. "Don't do it today man, she may not be ready, wait about a week" Peter advised and Emmett nodded "yea I agree with Peter, next week seems like a good time… but Jazz if you hurt my baby sister you're dead" Emmett threatened.

"Never" I swore. "Good 'cause Emmett and I'll gladly kill ya'll if ya even think 'bout hurtin' Sugar" Peter said darkly. I nodded again, and then we finished our hunt.

**The proposal will either be in the next chapter or the one after that. I had fun writing Charlotte's POV I may do it again… maybe even Peter's… oh God scared now. Anyway please… REVIEW!**


	13. Engaged

**A/N: 14****th**** Chapter! Ya'll gotta love me right? **

**Disclaimer: Jasper: Brittany do you own Twilight? **

**Me: N-no *Sobs* **

**Jasper: Aww Brittany *Hugs me* **

A Week Later

Bella POV

Jasper was taking me on a date tonight. Dinner then a walk through the park.

Esme and Charlotte helped me get ready. I wore a snug midnight blue sleeveless dress, silver ballet flats and Charlotte put my hair in a French braid. I put on silver hoop earrings, put on a touch of red lipstick and was ready.

I walked downstairs and took Jasper by the hand "you look amazing" he whispered in my ear and I smiled. He led me a silver Harley. "Jasper! A motorcycle?" I asked horrified. He nodded and said "don't worry darlin' I'll keep you safe" and then he got on. Reluctantly, I got on the back of the motorcycle and wrapped my arms around his waist. He started up the motorcycle and we were off.

Jasper POV

This was it. I was taking Bella to dinner, then a walk through the park. There was a fountain in the middle of the park and I planned to propose in front of that fountain.

By now we were at the restaurant, and I took Bella by the hand and led her inside. "Reservation for Whitlock" I told the lady at the stand. Her lust spiked, and I was disgusted. She said "Right this way" all the while eyeing me. Oh my God just please gag me!

She led us to a table with two seats and I sat down. Just before Bella could though, the hostess sat in the seat across from me. She put her head in her hands "so you single?" She asked trying to be flirty. I hissed "No I'm NOT my DATE HAPPENS to be standing right next to you. The hostess looked over, seeing Bella for the first time and flushed. "Oh sorry" she said ",but if you change your mind -because I'm a lot prettier than her you know-here's my number". Then she gave me her number and walked away. I gladly ripped it up as Bella sat, blushing crimson.

"Never in a million years do I want that hostess, Bella I love you" I promised "thanks Jasper" she whispered. A few minutes later a waiter came over to our table eyeing Bella. "Can I get you anything?" He asked eyeing her. I growled and he looked over at me, he was afraid. Good.

"I'll have the rigatoni with cheese sauce and a tea please" Bella asked. The waiter nodded and faced me "I'll just have a glass of water thank you" I said. The waiter nodded, looked one last time at Bella and left. "Blech" she said shivering, I growled. A few minutes later the waiter came back with Bella's food and my water and left again. I poured some blood into the cup and drank it down. Bella laughed, and then finished eating.

I paid the bill and we left. As we were leaving Bella said "let's NEVER eat here again!" "agreed" I replied. We got back on my Harley and I drove off.

A few minutes later we were at the park. We spent a couple minutes walking and as we got closer to the fountain I pulled Bella to a stop.

"Jasper wh-" she asked before I put my finger to her lips and got down on one knee. She gasped as tears welled up in her eyes. "Isabella Marie Swan, you are my life, my everything, my soul mate. I'll love you forever and can't live without so will you do me the incredible honor of becoming Mrs. Whitlock?" I asked pulling out the ring.

Bella POV

Jasper wanted to marry me. That's why he's been acting weird! Tears welled up in my eyes "yes" I replied. He slipped the ring on my finger and kissed me.

Jasper POV

Bella said she'd marry me! I put the ring on her finger and kissed her, putting everything I've ever felt for her in that kiss. After that kiss we walked back to the Harley, hand in hand.

**They're engaged! Yea! I loved writing this chapter, it was amazing! Please review!**


	14. Wedding Plans

**A/N: 15****th**** chapter! But don't worry, this story is nowhere near finished! **

Bella POV

As we pulled up in the driveway, Esme and Charlotte ran out to meet us. "Bella! Room now!" They shouted, pulling me into the house, upstairs and in my room. "Soo how'd he propose?" Esme asked. And then I told them the full story.

Peter POV **(Oh God**** scared now) **

"Soooo the Major's engaged eh?" I asked Jasper pounding his back.

I'm glad The Major found his true mate. I've always known he and Evil Pixie weren't mates, so I'm glad he found his true mate.

Major nodded dreamily "yea she's perfect" he whispered. Emmett and I gagged "aw man! Toughen up bro! Crap dude a girl can't make ya that crazy!" I exclaimed.

Jazz hissed and attacked me. I growled and we started to fight. "Jasper Whitlock! No fighting!" Esme yelled from upstairs. We separated and laughed, I pounded Jasper on the back one last time and went inside.

2 weeks later

Bella POV

Esme, Charlotte and I had started to plan the wedding.

Jasper and I decided the wedding would be a month from tomorrow. The color theme would be a dusty blue and white.

I started to get bored so I went to my room. I sat on my bed, when I felt two strong, cool arms wrap around my waist. "Hey darlin'" Jasper greeted "Jasper" I breathed.

I turned to face him and his lips met mine. He licked my bottom lip and I gladly gave him access. After about a minute a pulled away due to my need to breathe and he pouted. I laughed.

We sat there for a few minutes before Charlotte dragged me away. "It's time to go dress shoppin' sugar" she said. I groaned.

3 hours later

We found the perfect dresses. Mine was a long white dress with blue jewels wrapping around the bust area.

Esme's dress was a white long dress with a dusty blue bow tied in the back.

Charlotte's dress was long and the skirt was dusty blue while the bust area was white. The dresses were lovely. Esme tried to get a dress for Rosalie, but she wanted nothing to do with the wedding. I cried when I heard that, I wanted Rosalie to like me, but for some reason… sigh. Oh well time to go find Jazzy.

**Hehe I know my description of the dresses was awful. Please forgive me! Review!**


	15. Wedding And Wedding Night

**A/N: So this is what? Chapter 16? Yea! Oh by the way tomorrow's Monday, so I won't be able to update as often. I have Horseback riding on Tuesdays, Newspaper on Wednesdays, and this dance thing on Thursdays. So sorry! **

**Disclaimer: Me: I **

**Jasper: Brittany **

**Me: Don't **

**Jasper: Doesn't **

**Me: Own **

**Jasper: Own **

**Together: Twilight**

A Month Later

Bella POV

Today I was going to become a married woman. Just our family (minus Rosalie) and Peter and Charlotte would be attending. Everything was crazy.

Charlotte and Esme had dragged me upstairs, getting my dress, hair and makeup ready. "Let's see" Esme said "you need something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue. Well you dress is new so that's out of the way…" she disappeared out of the room. A few seconds later she came back "I wore this clip, on my wedding day. You can keep it" she said putting the clip in my hair. It was blue and had little sapphires on it. "So that takes care of the old and blue… now we just need something borrowed…" "I got that" Charlotte said. She held out a box with a diamond necklace inside. "That's from when I married Peter. But I want it back" she said. I nodded "thanks Char".

A few minutes later I was ready. I met Carlisle in the hallway and hooked my arm with his. After everyone who was supposed to go down before us went down, we started to walk.

As I was walking down the stairs I looked up and saw my Jasper. A breathtaking smile lit up his face and it took everything in my power not to run into his arms. Finally I was facing him and we said our vows. After that was done the minister (Peter) said "you may now kiss the bride" and Jasper kissed me.

I was now officially Mrs. Jasper Whitlock.

Jasper POV

Bella was now my wife. The reception went by fast and before we knew it, we were getting ready for our honeymoon. We were going to my old home in Texas, it would be perfect.

A few minutes later we were in the car, heading to the airport. When we got to the airport, we had to go through a bunch of airplane stuff, but I was able to charm my way through it all so it went by fast. Finally we were on the plane. Bella and I were cuddling together and it wasn't long before she was asleep.

Hours later we landed in Texas and I woke Bella up. We exited the plane and caught a cab to Houston. A few minutes later we were at my old home, we went inside and went up to our bedroom.

We were cuddling on the bed when Bella asked "Jasper?" "Yes darlin?" "Can… can we have our wedding night?" She asked her voice dropping to a whisper.

I turned to look at her "are you sure darlin'?" I asked. She nodded "Jasper I want you" "OK" I replied, as I started to take off her top…*fast forwarding! I don't do lemons!* "Sleep my beautiful Bella" I whispered as she fell asleep in my arms.

**Hehe so Bella lost her virginity! I don't do lemons (I'm only 13) so I'm sorry to everyone who wanted one! Review!**


	16. Pregnant

**A/N: I know I said I wouldn't update until I knew which story has won, but I'm BORED! So consider this as a gift for all ya'll! **

**Disclaimer: Me: Once I dreamed I had switched places with Stephanie Meyer, and I owned Twilight. But then I woke up and faced reality, I will probably never own Twilight. **

Bella POV

I woke up to Jasper tracing patterns in my back. "Hi Jazzy" I whispered, turning over so that his lips met mine. "Hello darlin', you should shower and get dressed" he greeted. It was then I realized he'd put his clothes back on.

I nodded and got up, I grabbed some clothes from the bathroom and went to take a shower. When I got dressed, I walked back out to the bedroom and Jasper's arms encircled me in an embrace. His lips met my ear "what do ya wanna do today darlin'?" He asked.

I was about to reply, but then my stomach got upset and I ran to the bathroom. I threw up. When I was finished I started sobbing, and Jasper came in to see what's wrong. He saw me on the ground, sobbing and knelt down. "Darlin' what's wrong?" He asked, his liquid honey eyes filled were filled with worry. "Jas-Jasper, I don't feel so well. Can you please take me to the doctor?" I asked. He nodded, his beautiful face masked with worry. "As soon as I find a map darlin' we can go" he replied.I just nodded and sat there as he went to find a map.

In two seconds he was back with a map "darlin' would you like me to carry you?" He asked again. "Yes please" I whispered and immediately I found myself in his strong arms. He ran me down to the car; put me in the passenger seat and at vampire speed got in the driver's side. I rested my head against the window as I whispered "slow please, Jazzy my stomach hurts to much to go fast" "anythin' you need darlin'" he answered, resting his hand on top of mine.

About 15 minutes later we were at the doctor's office and Jazz carried me inside. When we were inside he set down on one of the chairs and went to talk to the nurse at the front desk- luckily it was a guy. "Excuse me sir, my wife's not feelin' well, she needs to see the doctor" Jasper explained. That was all I could hear, but they talked for a few more minutes and then Jasper came over to me and sat down in a chair. "Darlin' the doctor will be able to see what's wrong in a few minutes" he promised, laying his hand on top of mine. "K Jazzy thanks" I said.

A few minutes later, our names were called and we walked to the room in the back. The doctor was a male as well. Good.

"Ahh Mrs. Whitlock, what seems to be the problem?" The doctor- whose name I saw was Doctor Richard Jones- asked. "My stomach hurts, I threw up this morning and I feel tired and nauseated" I explained.

Dr. Jones jotted down some stuff on his notepad and said "I see…" and what came after that confused me. He took me to a back room, made me do a few tests –not pencil/paper tests, medical, more like PREGNANACY tests- and after that was done we went back to the front room, Dr. Jones left for a few minutes and when he came back he said "well Mrs. Whitlock, I believe you're pregnant! Congratulations!" Jasper and I gasped.

Jasper POV

Bella was pregnant. Pregnant with my baby! But we just made love last night! Oh God what if the baby hurts her? We have to get back to Forks right away and Carlisle has to abort it. Bella don't worry my darlin' we'll get that thing out of you…

**Oooooohhhhhhh Bella is PREGNANT! Hehe. But Jasper wants to abort the baby! What will come next? ANd when will Edward come back? Hmm I don't know… Or maybe I do *does evil sounding laugh* REVIEW!**


	17. Our Own Little Family

**A/N: OK so TLOAG is my main prioriety right now, but I'm getting hundreds of hits and I only have 12 reviews! So this is another installment of WHTR. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Jasper: Brittany's to upset to speak right now, so I'm gonna talk for her. She does not own Twilight **

**Me: *Sniffles* Thanks Jazzy *Hugs him* **

Bella POV

We were on a plane, heading back towards Forks.

Ever since we found out I was pregnant, Jazzy had been acting strangely. That worried me. I loved him and I wanted him to accept our baby.

I wonder why Jazzy wants to... OH MY GOD! No! Jasper! He-he wants to abort our baby! NO! NO!

Jasper POV

Some Time Later

I was nervous.

I wanted to get to Forks before the baby could hurt Bella. She... she couldn't die. If she did I don't know what I'd do... kill myself maybe. Life isn't worth living without Bella. It just wasn't possible.

It was weird I had never felt this way about Alice. _It's because you and Alice were never mates, if you were she wouldn't have cheated on _you I thought. I realized that this was true.

We were finally at the airport. I hurried through all the junk and stuff and was able to get to a car within 10 minutes. I put Bella in the passenger seat, and at a fast human pace, got in through the drivers seat.

"Jasper?" Bella whispered. I looked over at her and asked "yes darlin'?" "You... you're not gonna make Carlisle abort the baby are you?" She asked, her voice breaking.

I could feel venom tears form in my eyes. "Bella... if that baby hurts you... I would never be able to live with myself... I can't live without you Bella" I whispered. Bella sobbed, and I felt my dead heart breaking.

About 25 minutes later we pulled up the long driveway. I carried Bella inside and laid her on the couch, and then called for Carlisle. He appeared in a second and glanced worriedly at Bella. "Son? Is Bella alright?" He asked, the concern evident in his voice.

"Carlisle" I whispered "Bella... she, she's pregnant." Carlisle gasped "I-I need you to abort it, it can't hurt her!" I exclaimed, my voice breaking.

"Carlisle" Bella whispered. He glanced over at her "I know... I know that I-I can't stay human giving birth to this baby, but... can't I just be changed during the birth?" She asked. Carlisle looked and felt shocked and I gasped.

I knelt down beside Bella, and took her hand "Carlisle? Is it possible... can we do that?" I asked hope filling in my voice. He nodded! "Yes, yes I believe we can. I've read about something very similar happening to a human female, hundreds of years ago... Jasper? Would you be comfortable with changing Bella?" He asked me.

I nooded eagerly and kissed Bella's stomache, where our baby lay. Finally we'd be able to start our own little family!

**Hehe so there you go! See? Jasper didn't want to abort the baby, he was just worried Bella would be hurt. OH! And Edward would be brought in soon. Anyway please review!**


	18. Kidnapped

**A/N: I still don't have enough reviews to continue TLOAG so I shall continue this. If you're reading this and if you're also a fan of TLOAG go over there and review! So I can clear up my evil cliffy!**

**Disclaimer: This year for my birthday, I asked if I could own Twilight. My parents and Stephanie said no. So, for now, Twilight doesn't belong to me. **

Bella POV

It has been two weeks since we found out I was pregnant. Carlisle estimated my pregnancy would only be about 4 1/2 months, which is half as long as a normal pregnancy would be. That caught Jazzy and I, a bit off guard, but we were ready.

The whole family, minus Rosalie was hunting. I was laying on the couch watching _Firefly, _one of my favorite TV shows and Rosalie was doing, God knows what, upstairs.

All of a sudden, Rosalie came downstairs talking on the phone, totally ignoring me.

"Rosalie?" I asked. She ignored me. Typical.

"Mmhm. Yes, yes she's here. OK see you in a few." She said before hanging up. She then smirked at me, flipped her hair and sat on the couch, opposite to where I was sitting, smirking some more. Gulp.

A few minutes later, I heard the door open. I looked up eagerly, hoping to see Jazzy, but when I saw who stood in the doorway I nearly screamed.

It was Edward. Edward, but with blood red eyes. He had changed his diet.

He smirked at me, and came over at vampire spped. He picked me up. And then he saw that I was pregnant. He roared, and ran me out the front door.

His Volvo was in the driveway. He whispered "come on Bella, we're gonna go on a little joy ride" and then he tossed me in the passenger seat, causing me to hit my head on the dashboard. Luckily though, I wasn't bleeding, just a little scraped up.

He got into the drivers seat at vampire seat, and wrestled with me trying to get my seat belt on. He ended up spraining my wrist, and I cryed out in pain.

Finally, he won, buckling my seat belt and then stomping on the gas. As we were speeding away, the last thing I saw, was Rosalie's smirking face.

**Hehe, told ya Eddie would come back! And Rosalie is working with him! Interesting little twist don't ya think? Tehe. Anyway... REVIEW!**


	19. Kidnapped Part 2

**A/N: Hehe. So Edward came back! Lets see what he does... (Oh btw I noticed that I accidently put Washington in some of the previous chapters. That's not true. They're living in Michigan).**

**Disclaimer: Me: If I owned Twilight, Jasper and Bella would be mates. That's not the case though, which is why I'm writing this fic. **

Bella POV

Edward and I had been on the road for nearly a hour. He was going over 200 mph and I was extremely frightened. We were defiently out of Michigan, I had no idea where we were.

A few minutes later he pulled up in a driveway, this must be one of their other homes. It was just as beautiful as the other two I've seen.

Edward then dragged me out of the car, into the house, up the stairs and into a bedroom- probably his.

He then grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket...

Jasper POV

"You WHAT!" I shrieked at Rosalie. She sneered "I gave her to Edward. Who cares? She's a pathetic little human anyway".

I roared and attacked her. Nothing- not even Emmett- would stop me from killing her. Bella was in danger. There was no telling what Edward would do... especially when he finds out she's pregnant.

I was about ready to rip her head off, when my cell phone ring. I could tell from the ringtone that it was Edward. I dropped Rosalie and grabbed my phone.

"Edward" I hissed. He growled "Jasper? You feeling protective of Bella hmm? Well lets see how you feel when you CAN'T save her!" He pressed a button, putting the phone on speaker and set it somewhere.

And then he called for Bella. I could hear her frightened voice "Ed... Edward?" She asked. He hissed and then he grabbed her. She screamed. I could hear him hit her, and her cry of pain. It sounded... it sounded like he threw her against a wall.

Bella screamed.

"Let's see if you and your baby survive THIS!" He roared and then... I heard glass breaking and Bella hit something... it sounded like she hit a tree.

After that I hung up, and ran to my car.

Bella POV

Jasper. He had called Jasper. My Jasper said something and Edward growled. "Jasper? You feeling protective of Bella hmm? Well lets see how you feel when you CAN'T save her!"

Edward then pressed the speaker button, and set it on a bedside table.

He called my name. "Ed... Edward?" I asked.

He hissed and then grabbed me. I screamed. He hit me, striking me across the face. I felt my nose break, and cried out in pain.

And then he... threw me across the room. I screamed again as I hit the wall and slumped on the floor, dazed.

Edward roared again. "Lets see if you and your baby can survive THIS!" He picked me up and threw me at the window. I went through it, the glass breaking and cutting into my arm. My back hit a tree, I slumped to the ground and then everything went black.

**Now wasn't that just peachy? I hate Edward, he's gonna die! Please review!**


	20. Rescued

**A/N: Yea! another chappie! Still don't have enough review for my other story, so I'm working on this some more! Yea! And don't worry, Eddie boy shall die soon enough! **

**Disclaimer: I got a call from Stephanie! I now own Twilight!**

**Jasper: *Scoffs* No you don't **

**Me: Yes I do **

**Jasper: Don't start... **

**Me: *Sighs* Fine. I don't own Twilight.**

Jasper POV

I figured Edward would get as far away as he could froim Michigan, without leaving the U.S. So that meant he was probably at our house in Mobile, Alabama.

I speed off pushing 300 mph. Within just one hour I was in Alabama and within another 5 mniutes I pulled up in the long driveway. I was at the house.

I jumped out, and followed Edward's scent up to his room. He wasn't there. And then I followed his scent, out the window, to the back of the house.

As I landed I saw Edward, bent over someone... Bella! She was unconcious, and his mouth was at her ear. "It's time Bella, to bad you didn't get to say goodbye to your precouis Jasper hmm?" As he lowered his mouth to her neck, I roared and attacked him.

Bella POV

Ugh. Slowly I came to conciousness to hear someone... actually make that two someones yelling and fighting.

I had enough strengh to lift my head up to see Edward and a blonde man fighting. It was Jasper! I couldn't tell who was winnng.

A few minutes later it was obvious that Jasper would win. Edward was all torn apart, and Jasper took a box of lighters out of his pocket. He put all of Edward into a pile, lit a match and threw it at the pile. A sickly sweet smell invaded the air.

Edward was gone.

By now I was crying. I think I broke a rib and it hurt like hell! Jasper came over to me and picked me up. "It's OK Bella, Edward's gone, he's dead and can't hurt you anymore" he whispered in my ear. He carried me over to his car, setting me in the passenger side. He got into the drivers side, as I winced.

Jazzy rested his hand upon mine. "Bella? Are you all right?" He asked, the concern evident in his voice. "Jasper... I think Edward broke a rib or something. It hurts!" I whimpered. "It's gonna be alright" Jasper whispered comfortingly "we'll get Carlisle to look at you".

I tried to smile, but instead grimaced. "Thanks Jasper" he then moved his hand up onto my arm, rubbing it comfortingly, as we speed off back to Michigan.

**Edward's finally dead! Thank God. Hehe. Anyway review!**


	21. It's Time

**A/N: Yea! **Another** installment of WHTR! Don't y'all just love me! Lol. **

**Disclaimer: Me: Jasper? Do I own Twilight? **

**Jasper: No you don't darlin', I'm sorry **

**Me: There. Jasper just said it for me **

Few Months Later

Bella POV

It has been about 4 mnoths since Edward died. All my injurys are healed, Emmett had a little "chat" with Rosalie and Jasper and I couldn't be happier.

And the baby was due any day now.

Carlisle was able to do a scan **(I have absoloutly no idea what it's called when a docter is able to find out if you're having a boy or girl. Sorry, isn't called an ultraviolet scan or something? IDK) **and we found out we were gonna have a daughter. Jasper and I were delighted. We didn't know what to name her yet, we would decide when we see her.

And I had finally worked up enough courage to tell Renee and Phil, about Jasper and the baby. They were delighted. They're gonna fly out in a few months to see her.

I had also told them about vampires. They were shocked, but didn't take the news as badly as I'd expected. Carlisle asked them if they wanted to become vampires, but they polietly declined. It's their choice I guess.

As for the Volturi, we have no idea what's happening with them. The only time we contacted them was to ask them if I could tell Renee and Phil about vampires. They said yes. I was surprised, to say the least. We also told them about the baby and Carlisle invited them down for a visit. They said no, but they'd come down soon enough.

So as for now everything's working out for the better. After all the chaos with Edward, I'm glad things are finally dying down.

Then Jasper came into the room.

"Hey darlin'" he greeted, laying on the bed beside me.

I scooted closer and he wrapped his arms around my waist "I've missed you cowboy" I said, pecking him on the lips.

He smiled and pulled me closer.

We sat there cuddling on the bed, and then I felt my water break...

**Another cliffy! Hey guys, I'm gonna let you choose. What should the baby's name be? Leave your request in a review and I'll pick the one I like best. **


	22. The Birth

**A/N: Thank you BlueMidnightx for coming up with the name of the baby! Also thank you to missmollymundt, for coming up with the name I shall use for the baby's middle name! **

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Bella and Jasper's baby **

Jasper POV

It was time. Bella would give birth any minute. Over the past 4 months I had worked on my control, I was ready to change my love.

Carlisle and I sped Bella to Carlisle's office. Bella screamed and we hurried to lay her onto the hospital bed...

*Fast Forwarding* **(I don't do birth scenes very well) **

"Now" Carlisle whispered.

I bit down.

Bella's blood was the best thing I ever tasted. I heard her whimper and I pulled back. I bit down on her wrists, ankles and where her beating heart was. It wouldn't be beating for long.

I was done.

I pulled back and Bella lay still. Why wouldn't she scream?

Bella POV

I felt Jasper bite down, then pull away.

But I felt nothing.

Absoloutly nothing.

The Cullens said that during the change, you would experience the worst pain you would ever feel in your lifetime. So why couldn't I feel anything? I knew I was alive and changing, because I could hear my galloping heart...

Jasper POV

She still wouldn't scream. I knew she was changing, and wasn't dead because of her heart.

I felt Carlisle place a hand on my shoulder. I glanced over at him and saw him holiding my daughter. She was the size of a normal newborn baby. So why'd Bella's pregnancy only take 4 months? I don't know we'd have to do some research later. She had a tuff of curly blonde hair, and had brown eyes. She had my face, but Bella's smile.

She was perfect.

I held out my arms, and Carlisle placed my daughter in them. I had promised Bella that we would name her together when she woke up and after she hunted.

Just three more days...

**A/N: There you go! I already know what Bella's powers will be. Lol. I hope my description of the baby was good. Please review.**


	23. Gabriella Lillian Whitlock

**A/N: Yeah! Another update! After this chappie they'll do research and stuff about the baby**

** Disclaimer: Do I own Twilight? No. So shut up. I do own Jasper's and Bella's baby though **

3 Days Later

Bella POV

OK I'm seriously getting bored. I feel nothing. No burning, no anything.

Zero.

Zilch.

My heart is racing. So I know that my "change" is almost over. Thank God. I'm really bored.

_Thump, thump, thump... _

My heart stopped. Finally. I open my eyes and see Jasper. He looks different, he has scars all over him. But I know that's not his fault. I leap off the bed and run toward him. He opens his arms, and embraces me, kissing me on the lips. I sigh.

I'm in heaven.

Carlisle clears his throat and I turn toward him.

"Bella?" He asks "are you thirsty?"

I shake my head.

"Do you feel anything at the back of your throat?" He asks, intrigued.

I shake my head again.

Carlisle runs out of the room, then comes back with a cup of blood. "It's mountain lion" he says, "try it". I reach for the cup and take a sip. Blech! I throw the cup at the ground and start gagging.

Jasper looks confused, Carlisle looks fasinated.

"Esme!" Carlisle calls. Esme comes in holding a baby.

My baby.

I reach out for her, and Esme puts her in my arms. My daughter has Jasper's honey blonde locks, the brown eyes I had as a human, Jasper's face and my smile.

Perfect.

I kiss her head and Jasper embraces the both of us.

"What should we name her?" He asks.

I look at her face, smile and whisper in Jasper's ear to low for any other vampire to hear.

His smile is a mile wide.

"What?" Emmett asks suddenly bouncing into the room with Rosalie behind him, along with Peter amd Charlotte. "What'd you name her?"

Jasper's smile grows as he says "Gabriella Lillian Whitlock".

**Aww. I just love the baby's name! Thanks again to BlueMidnightx and missmollymundt for coming up with the perfect names! Please review!**


	24. Research

**A/N: This story'll defiantly get more interesting with Gabriella! **

**Disclaimer: I own Gabby, but nothing else **

Few Months Later

Bella POV

It's been two months since I've been a vampire.

Since then we found out that besides my shield, I can change from vampire, to human to werewolf (which is why I find blood so revolting. I have no choice, but to eat human food). And I also have telekinisis.

And no bloodlust! I can be around my daughter 24/7, with no fear of hurting her!

Speaking of my daughter...

Jasper and I call her Gabby. We call her Gabriella as well, but we really like Gabby. We've recently found out that she'll also respond to "Lily". Peter and Charlotte adore her and have become her aunt and uncle. Emmett's also her uncle. But Rosalier? Won't have anything to do with her! Or me.

Oh and Renee and Phil came down last month to visit her. They adore her, and she adores them.

They also asked if Gabby is like us.

Which brings me to the research.

Ever since Gabriella was born Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and I threw ourselves into research.

This is what we found out.

There have been six others like Gabby. Human mother, vampire father. All born a long time ago. The most recent one before Gabby was born 200 years ago!

We found out that Gabby will grow and develop like a regular human. She'll also sleep, use the restroom and eat like a human. She'll be able to attend school and interact with other humans.

Until her 15th birthday, which will be October 16th 2026.

When she turns 15, she'll turn into a full vampire.

Same skin, has to drink blood and perhaps even a gift or two.

Why the pregnancy was so short however, still remains a mystery.

I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts by Jasper wrapping his arms around my waist. We were hunting- well they were hunting, I was watching and Charlotte was home with Gabby.

"Come on darlin'" Jasper whispered in my ear. "Lets go home".

I nodded, I wanted to see my daughter.

Jasper and I ran hand in hand, back towards the house.

**There you go! Do you think the research thing worked out well? It was the only thing I could come up with. I think it was pretty good, but I want your opionin! Please review!**


	25. Some Things Will Never Change

**A/N: New chappie! Oh btw I will go through stages of Gabby's life, usually by a few years**

** Disclaimer: I own Gabby, wish I owned Jasper/Alec, but Twilight is not mine :(**

Jasper POV

Bella and I ran to the house. We wanted to see our daughter. She is starting to grow and has recently started crawling. Bella and I are so attached to her, we never want to leave her.

When we got home Charlotte and Gabriella were no where in sight. Bella and I panicked and ran all over the house. Finally we looked in the nursery. We saw Charlotte putting Gabby down for her nap.

Bella and I smacked our foreheads simultanously. Of course Charlotte would be putting Gabby down! It was 1:30! Time for Gabby's afternoon nap! We are so overprotective sometimes, Emmett and Peter tease us about it constantly!

As Charlotte, Bella and I left the nursery I saw Esme admiring the room.

Esme loved the nursery. It really was beautiful. The walls were a soft purple, the carpet a soft white color. There were purple lace curtains on the three windows in the room and pictures of our family everywhere. There was also a small white bookcase with books, mostly nursery rhymes on it.

And toys! So many toys! Gabriella is soooo spoiled! She gets at least one gift per day, usually from Esme or Charlotte and it was always a toy.

Bella looked over at me and laughed. We always knew what each other were thinking, because of the mating pull. I know Bella was thinking about how spoiled Gabriella is like I was.

I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist. We had our own little family now, and we loved life. Nothing would ever change that. We've talked many times about moving out, but Esme will never let us. She says she likes having her family so close by. Ah Esme...

All of a sudden Emmett came running down the hallway, with Peter racing after him. They were both shouting "Where's our niece? Where's our niece?"

Bella and I whisper-screamed at them. "Emmett! Peter! Gabby is sleeping! Don't disturb her!"

I put my arm around Bella's shoulder. We walked down the hallway laughing, as a whining Peter and Emmett followed close behind.

Some things will never change...

**There you go! Next chapter I'm gonna fast-forward a few years. Please review!**


	26. Bad News

**A/N: Here we go! This chapter fast-forwards 2 years **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, all I own is Gabriella/Gabby **

2 Years Later

Bella POV

It has been two years since Gabby was born.

She is beautiful. Her brown eyes are always big and curious and her beautiful curly hair is down to her shoulders.

She's also been walking and talking for a little over a year. She said her first word early. And it wasn't "Mama" or "Dada", it was "family".

Or as Gabby said it "famlee".

Jasper and I were estatic.

We've also moved. The whole family now lives in Alabama. We've lived here for five months now. It isn't sunny much, though it's about twice as sunny as Forks. There are usually alot of storms and tornados.

The Volturi haven't visited yet. Although Gabriella hears us talking about them so much that, a few weeks ago she asked "where Uncle Aro?"

Emmett and Peter, of course found that hilarious.

Aah here's my little Gabby now...

Gabriella POV **(Eep!) **

Mama mama. I toddle around the house looking for mommy.

I've learned how to crawl up and down the stairs. I'm quite good at it.

Where's mommy? There is a phone call for her!

There she is! "Mommy!" I squeal as she picks me up. She cuddles me. "What do you want Gabby?" She asked, tickling me.

I giggle "Mommy, mommy stop!" I squeal.

She stops, but teases me once more by bringing her hand down to my tummy, and then pulling it back before her fingers attack me with tickles.

She asks again "what'd you want Gabby?"

"There a phone call for you mama" I say.

"Thanks baby" she says. She sets me on the floor, kisses me on the head and walks away to the phone.

I toddle away. I wonder where Uncle Emmy hid my toys...

Bella POV

"Hello?" I ask into the phone.

"Hello? Is this Mrs. Whitlock?" A voice asks.

"Yes" I reply.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Whitlock, but your stepfather Phil had a heart attack early this morning. He's dead" the voice says before hanging up.

I stand shocked and the phone falls out of my hand...

**Cliffy! And didn't you just love Gabby's POV? I thought it was adorable! Review please!**


	27. Phil's Funeral

**A/N: This chapter is a bit depressing, but still good! **

**Disclaimer: I own Gabby, but that's it **

2 Days Later

Bella POV

We are in Florida. We've been here, pretty much since I found out Phil... died.

Today's the day of the funeral. It is one of those EXTREMELY rare days, where it's actually CLOUDY in Florida. Us Cullens were happy about this, so we wouldn't expose ourselves. (Renee knew, but some of Phil's friends were here too).

The funeral is starting...

Couple Hours Later **(I haven't been to a funeral since I was 6. I don't remember how long they usually are). **

The funeral is over. We are now at the cemetary, where Phil is going to be buried. The gravediggers have finished digging the grave and Phil is being lowered. Before he is, Renee places a kiss on her hand, and puts it on Phil's dead cheek.

"Goodbye" she whispered.

The casket is lowered and the gravediggers refill the hole. The headstone is put in place.

It says:

_Here lies Phillip Michael Dwight _

_Beloved Father and Husband _

_August 5th 1968- April 17th 2013 _

_Age 44 _

_R.I.P _

We are silent for a few more minutes. After a couple minutes people start heading to their cars and drive off.

Soon only Renee, the family and I are left.

Renee lowers to her knees and strokes the words on the gravestone with her finger. She is silently crying.

"Mom" I whisper. Renee turns to face me and I embrace her in a hug.

"Oh Bella! Why? Why'd this have to happen to him? He was only 44! Still so young..." her voice drifts off as she starts crying again. I try my best to comfort her.

A wave of calm and peace suddenly invades the atmosphere. Renee looks up at Jasper "thank you" she whispers. Jasper smiles in return, "no problem".

Soon Carlisle and Esme are kneeling beside us.

"Renee?" Esme asks. Mom's glances up at her "yes?" "Carlisle and I would love it if you came to live with us and our family" Esme offers. Carlisle nods.

Renee stands up and brushes herself off. "Oh thank you, but no thanks. My home is with the sun, and besides I don't want Phil to be lonely" she replies, glancing at Phil's headstone once more.

Carlisle nods again "alright, but if you change your mind, you're welcome to come down anytime" he offers.

Renee manages a small smile "thank you".

A week later

Alabama

Bella POV

We are back in Alabama. I hated to leave Renee, but she assured me that she would be fine.

I feel Jasper kiss my neck, and I lean into his chest. The rest of the _vampire _family members are hunting and Gabby is in her room napping. We have the house practically all to ourselves...

**Aww so this chappie was kinda depressing. Oh well... and I bet you guys know what they did at the end! *Winks* Lol. Oh and IDK what Phil's last name is so in this story it's Dwight.**


	28. Family Bonding

**A/N: This chappie fast forwards in time **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I DO own Gabriella **

8 Years Later

Bella POV

It's been eight years since Phil passed away. Renee died two years ago in a car wreck. She was 46.

And Gabby is now 10.

We now live in England, we've lived here for a month and Gabby attends an exclusive private school. (She doesn't have to wear an uniform though, which made her extremely relieved. She hates school uniforms).

She was also told about our family when she was 7. She knows what she is... and she thinks it's awesome! She offically can't wait for her 15th birthday.

Gabby is beautiful. Peter and Emmett keep cracking stupid jokes about how she's going to attract "every boy at that fancy private school".

Her blonde hair curls natrually and is down to her waist. She is five feet tall and her brown eyes are framed by long lashes.

She'll find her mate soon, I'm sure of it.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" I hear Gabby call, as the front door bangs shut. She has to walk home from school, but she doesn't mind. Also, when it comes to what we call her, she says she doesn't care what we call her as long as we don't call her "Water Lily" which is what Emmett calls her.

"I'm up here Gabby!" I call. "Up here" is in Gabby's room.

Her walls are a dark purple, and she has a daybed. One whole wall is bookcases- she loves to read. She has two windows, both have white lace curtains. She also has an IPod and cell phone.

Gabriella runs up the stairs and jumps on the bed.

Jasper POV

"Well somebody's happy" I say as I walk into the room and peck my sweet Bella on the lips.

Gabby continues to bounce on the bed "oh I am, I am!" She says.

Bella and I laugh. "Care to explain?" I ask, still chuckling.

She continues bouncing on the bed as she says "Mrs. Haeburn picked my short story as the winner for the contest!" She shouts. I pick her up and twirl her around. My little girl is going to be an author someday, that's a cold hard fact!

Gabriella giggles as I continue to twirl her around. "Dad? I know vampires can't get sick and all, but I won't be a vampire for another five years and I'm startin' to get woozy" she says.

I beam when I hear how she said "starting". She had picked up on my accent when she was six and still talks like a Southerner.

I realize I hadn't set her down yet and with another chuckle I set her down. She sways a little bit and collapses on her bed. We all laugh.

Gabby POV

Woah! Dad sure can make ya woozy! Mom, Dad and I are all laughin' as I try to stop the dizziness.

Sadly I fail.

Suddenly Uncle Emmett or "Uncle Emmy" as I call him, came crashing into the room.

"Water Lily! You're home from school!" He booms. I scream at him "don't call me that! EMMY BEAR!" I scream at him.

He growls. He hates the name "Emmy bear", but 'til he stops calling me "Water Lily" I won't stop calling him "Emmy Bear".

He then playfully attacks me and starts tickling me like MAD! I'm laughing so hard my stomache and ribs are hurting.

"OK! OK!" I shriek, still laughing "you win!" He then gets off me and I continue panting.

And then everyone else, minus Aunt Rosalie comes into the the room, all laughing.

A few minutes later, we all stop laughing and then Esme says "chores everybody."

We all groan.

**Lol, so this was just some family bonding chappie. review!**


	29. School Life

**A/N: I love Gabriella! I'm soo glad I made her! Lol **

**Disclaimer: I own nothin', but Gabby, Callie and Ivy **

Next Day

Gabby POV

I wake up to my iPod playing "I'd Lie" by Taylor Swift. Laughing I jump out of bed and twirl around my room. When the song ends, I turn and see Mom and Dad standing outside my room, chuckling.

Mom smiles "I love Taylor Swift too, she's wonderful" and I nod eagerly.

Dad laughs again and says "come on darlin' time to get ready for school" and I nod, as they leave my room.

Humming "I'd Lie" I make my bed and get dressed. I decide to wear some dark blue skinny jeans, my cream colored sweater and my brown cowgirl boots. I pull my long hair back in a braid, put in some earrings and head downstairs.

I follow my nose to the kitchen and see Grandma Esme making eggs and bacon. She smiles when she sees me "hello Gabby, what do you want on your eggs?" She asks.

"Hot sauce" I immediatly reply. I don't know why, but for some reason I love hot sauce on absoloutly EVERYTHING!

Grandma Esme smiles, "of course" she replies.

A minute later I'm at the table eating. I love vampire speed, it's totally cool! I can't wait 'til I'm a vampire! Just five more years...

Uncle Emmy comes down to the kitchen, sniffing around "mm something smells revolting!" He exclaims excitedly "eggs again?"

I giggle. "Aw quit Uncle Emmy!" I exclaim giggling "you used to eat stuff like this to!" He chuckles and walks back out.

A few minutes later I'm done eating and it's time to go to school. I say goodbye to everyone except Auntie Rosalie and hug Mom and Dad goodbye.

I then walk out the door and off to school.

As I arrive at the schoolyard I see my two best friends Ivy and Callie.

"Hey Gabby!" Callie called.

"Hi Gabby" Ivy whispered.

Callie is more loud then Ivy is. She has big glistening green eys and shoulder length black hair. She has a darker tone to her skin because of her Asain mother. Her parents split when she was five and she lives with her father. Her mother moved back to Asia and she never gets to see her. I met her my first day in England and she introduced me to her best friend Ivy. She's lived in England her whole life.

Ivy is shyer and quieter. She has grey eyes and red hair almost as long as mine. She's really pale almost as pale as a vampire. Her parents were killed in a car crash when she was four and she lived in an orphanage for two years. She was adopted when she was six and has lived in England for four years.

I run up to them and join them in a group hug. We then skip off to Mrs. Haeburn's classroom together.

The day drags on. Mrs. Haeburn rambled on about how to long divide for 30 mniutes and we had a quiz. We then watched a video clip about the different climates for science. Boring!

Then it was finally lunch time. Ivy, Callie and I skip off to the lunchroom together and sit at our usual table. Soon, a food fight breaks out and food is flying everywhere. Everyone, of course, joins in. After a few minutes a teacher catches us and we all have to stay in from recess to help clean up the cafeteria.

Haha, typical.

Finally we head back off towards class. Mrs. H. gives a stern lecture about food fights for fifteen minutes and then we start Language Arts. After that, we start Social Studies which passes by quickly.

And then the final bell rang! Yea! No homework!

I walk home and Emmett is waiting to play a PS3 game with me. I crush him. He whines and locks himself in his room for an hour. Time to start the weekend!

**So yea, I just thought you would want to see what school life is like for Gabriella. Sooo... yea. Lol... REVIEW!**


	30. The Game

**A/N: The next chapter! Yea! This takes place while Gabby is at school**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Gabby, her friends and the teacher **

Jasper POV

Bella and I were cuddling on the couch when we heard Gabby get up. I'd Lie by Taylor Swift was playing, and then we heard Gabby giggle and it sounded like she was walking... no dancing, across her bedroom.

Oh this I gotta see!

I tugged Bella by the arm, and pointed up the stairs and she nodded, laughing softly as she followed me up. We were at Gabby's door now which was closed. I quietly opened the door, so Gabby wouldn't hear us.

And there was Gabby. She was twirling around the room in her purple polka dotted pjs, singing to I'd Lie. Bella and I stood there, chuckling quietly until the song finally ended and she noticed us for the first time.

My Bella, was the first one to speak, after she had finished laughing. "I love Taylor Swift too, she's wonderful" she said. Gabby grinned and nodded eagerly. I chuckled once more, told Gabby to get ready and Bella and I went downstairs to the family room, joining Emmett, Rosalie, Peter and Charlotte.

A few minutes later we heard Gabby exit her room, and come downstairs. She and Esme said "good morning" to each other. Esme then asked Gabby wanted on her eggs and she immediatly replied "hot sauce".

I grinned, I loved hot sauce too when I was a human, she must get that from me.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Emmett grin and exit the room. He held my full attention now. He walked into the kitchen and said "mm something smells revolting! Eggs again?" Gabbriella giggled and said "hey! You used to eat stuff like this too, when you were human!" We heard Emmett laugh, as he came back to the family room.

Bella laughed "stop harrasing my daughter, Emmett!" She said.

I grinned and pulled Bella closer- she was practically sitting in my lap now- and we sat in comfortable silence.

A few minutes later Gabby came to tell everyone goodbye, except Rosalie. After she'd hugged me and Bella and after I complimented her on her cowgirl boots- which resulted in Emmett laughing his head off- she walked out the door.

Soon everybody scattered. Esme went to the store to buy more food for Gabby and Bella, Rosalie and Emmett went to their room to do... things, and Bella and I stayed in the family room.

Bella craned her neck to kiss me, and I smiled against her lips, deepening the kiss. She had her back against the couch now and moaned, oh how I loved it when she moaned! She then pulled back from me and I growled.

She smirked, and at vampire speed got to the opposite side of the room. We played this game every day, and she was teasing me. I growled and lurched forward, but she snickered and ran up the stairs, and then a moment later our bedroom door slammed shut. Ha! She was trapped! I ran, with vampire speed to our room and saw her about to leap out the window.

I growled and ran towards her, grabbing her arm and pulling her back towards me before she could escape. I turned her around, so she was facing me and crushed my lips to hers.

For a moment she responded, but snapped out of it. She smiled evilly against my lips, and before my very eyes she started to change.

Her skin turned to a peachy color and her lips became warmer and softer, as she started to warm up. Blood rushed up to her cheeks as her eyes turned back to the chocalate brown that I loved. Her hair lost some of it's perfect shine and texture and I could hear her lungs fill up with _needed _air. And then her heart started beating again.

She was human.

And she needed to breathe.

I reluctantly pulled back as she took a deep breath and glared at her. "No fair!" I growled.

She smirked, turned back to vampire at the blink of an eye and was out the window in an instant.

She had won again. But not for long.

**Hehe. Now you finally got to see what happens when Bella turns into a human! Lol that power can come in quite handy! I hope my description of the transformation was good! Review! Oh and for those of you who haven't heard the song "I'd Lie" by Taylor Swift here are the lyrics: **

**I don't think that passenger seat **

**Has ever looked this good to me **

**He tells me about his night **

**And I count the colors in his eyes **

**He'll never fall in love he swears **

**As he runs his fingers through his hair**

** I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong**

** I don't think it ever crossed his mind **

**He tells a joke I fake a smile **

**That I know all his favorite songs And..**

**_[chorus:]_ **

**I could tell you his favorite color's green **

**He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth **

**His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes **

**And if you asked me if I love him, **

**I'd lie **

**He looks around the room **

**Innocently overlooks the truth**

** Shouldn't a light go on? **

**Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long? **

**He sees everything black and white **

**Never let nobody see him cry **

**I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine **

**_[chorus]_  
>He stands there then walks away <strong>

**My god if I could only say **

**I'm holding every breath for you...  
><strong>**He'd never tell you but he can play guitar **

**I think he can see through everything **

**But my heart**

** First thought when I wake up is **

**My god he's beautiful **

**So I put on my make up**

** And pray for a miracle **

**Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green **

**He loves to argue oh and it kills me **

**His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes **

**And if you asked me if I love him **

**If you asked me if I love him **

**I'd lie**

**Listen to the song with the actual music, it's sooooo much better!**


	31. They're Coming To Visit

**A/N: I finished TLOAG! So I can now finish this story! Yea! This'll fast forward **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Gabby **

10 Years Later

Gabby POV

I have been a vampire for five years.

We moved after my 15th birthday. I was sad to leave Ivy and Callie, but I knew I had to.

We now live in Alaska, but far away from the Denali coven. I'm glad. I've met Tanya before who's creepy, Irina is just a total bitch, Eleazor is totally nosey, Carmen is totally lovey dovey over Eleazor, and Kate's power makes me scared of her. I never know if what I'm seeing is really what I'm seeing. So I'm really glad we don't live near them.

I also have a power. I have the power to fly. I love using it, it's really cool and the BEST way to get to school!

I still haven't met the Volturi. I hope they come down soon. I want to meet Uncle Aro and his family.

"Gabby?" Mom asked, knocking on my door.

"Come in mom" I say.

She opens the door and sits on my bed, and I put away the book I'm reading.

"What're you reading?" She asked. I beam "A Tale Of Two Cities" I reply nearly jumping up and down on my bed. I love Charles Dickens!

As if she can read my mind, Mom smiles "I love Charles Dickens" she says.

I snort. "Can you read my mind or somethin'? That's what I was thinkin'!"

As soon as I say that, Mom gets a far away look in her eyes. She always does that when I bring up mind reading. Why?

I snap my fingers in front of her face. "Mom? Mom?" I ask. She shakes her head, and blinks.

"Why do you always do that?" I question. "Do what?" She asks, confused.

"Get a far away look in your eye whenever I mention mind reading" I explain.

"Oh... no reason" she says quietly.

"Whatever" I reply, flopping back on my bed.

Bella POV

She questioned why I always zone out whenever she mentions mind reading.

I want to tell her about Edward, but I can't. Not yet.

As soon as she flops on her back, I remember what I was originally going to tell her.

Gabby POV

"Gabby? You know how you always want Uncle Aro and his family to visit?" Mom asks.

"Yea" I reply, sitting up.

"Well he just called. He, as well as the other kings and the guard members will be here in 2 weeks" she says, before she gets up and leaves the room.

I jump off my bed, and do a little happy dance around my room. Uncle Aro is coming to visit. Finally!


	32. Gabby's Mate

**A/N: Yea! New chapter! Oh and thank you to an anyomous reviewer. He/she doesn't put a name for his/her reviews, so I can't thanks him/her properly, but thank you! Your reviews make me crack up! I love 'em! **

**Disclaimer: Jasper: Brittany? **

**Me: Yea? **

**Jasper: Do you own Twilight? **

**Me: *Sighs* Don't make me say it Jazz! **

**Jasper: Do you? **

**Me: Ugh. Fine. I don't. Happy? **

**Jasper: *Smiles* Very **

2 Weeks Later

Gabby POV

The Volturi will be here any minute! Yea!

I race to my closet, and pick out a long red dress to wear, with silver heels and curl my hair.

I'm ready.

I hear the doorbell and race to the door.

I get there just as Grandpa Carlisle opens the door. And in come the Volturi.

"Hello Aro" Carlisle greets, as everyone else comes into the room.

Introductions go around (for my benefit) and Aro is now introducing a blonde male.

"This is Demetri" he says. I look at him and am taken aback. He has messy blonde hair, skin as pale as snow and huuge ruby eyes.

I think I'm in love.

His eyes meet mine and he smiles.

Bella POV

I see Gabby look at Demetri.

There's something different in her eyes. It looks like... love. He stares back at her with a smile on his face, and the same look in his eyes.

OhMiGod, are Demetri and Gabby mates?

Jasper POV

All of a sudden I am hit with a bunch of love. Coming from two directions.

I look to my left where Bella and Gabby are standing. The love is coming in loads from Gabby. But for who?

I then look to my right, towards the Volturi. I scan the coven, and then my eyes rest upon the tracker. Demetri. The same emotion is rolling off him.

Are they mates?

Marcus POV

I can sense the ties from everyone in this room. There are many mate ties, but wait... there's one new one.

I look over at our tracker, Demetri. I can tell that the new mate tie is for him. But who's his mate?

I then look over at the Cullen coven. And my eyes rest upon the new girl. Gabriella. Jasper and Bella's daughter. She's the other mate.

I smile, and Aro looks over at me. I rest my hand in his.

He looks surprised for a moment, but then he smiles and starts clapping.

Gabby POV

All of a sudden Uncle Aro starts clapping. We all look over at him.

"Aro? What is it?" Grandpa Carlisle asks.

"Marcus can sense young Gabby's ties. And it turns out that her mate is here!" He exclaims.

We all gasp. My mate?

**How was it? Sorry it's so short, I just didn't know how to write this chapter. Ah well. Review!**


	33. Who's My Mate?

**A/N: OMG! I got my 50th review! Special thanks to my 50th reviewer _I luv Birdwing and Scourge _who's story I love! This chapter is dedicated to you! **

**Disclaimer: Jasper: Brittany is having trouble speaking right now **

**Me: *Whispering* sore throat. Sorry. **

**Jasper: So I will say it. She doesn't own Twilight **

**Me: *Pouts* **

Gabby POV

I have a mate? Who is it?

"Who's my mate?" I asked. Uncle Aro smiled "that is for you to find out" he answered. I frowned.

Uncle Emmett laughed at my expression. "So anxious for a mate eh?" He asked. I nodded, of course!

I then scanned the members of the Volturi. There was Alec, Afton, Felix, Santiago, Corin and... Demetri.

Felix was to big, plus he was mated Jane. Afton was mated to Chelsea, Santiago reminds me of Emmett- to much of a brother, and Corin is way to serious and quiet. That left Demetri and Alec.

Secretly, I hoped it was Demetri. Alec is nice, but I can't deny the feeling I feel for Demetri...

Demetri POV

Gabriella was mated? Surely, it wasn't me I knew that for a fact.

But... I can't help, but feel something for her. Earlier, when we caught each other's eyes... that... that was... undeniable.

I believe I am in love with one Gabriella Lillian Whitlock.

Jasper POV

As soon as everything had died down I put my head on Bella's shoulder.

"Bella? Darlin' can I talk to you for a sec?" I whispered in her ear, to low for anyone else to hear.

She nodded, and we sped off into the woods.

A few minutes later we were well out of earshot.

We were in a field. At the edge of the field was a waterfall and lake, with rocks big and high enough to sit on in the middle of the lake.

Bella walked over to one of the rocks, and sat on it. I sat beside her, and pulled her into my lap, as she rested her head on my shoulder. I ran my fingers through her beautiful hair.

"What'd you want to talk about Jasper?" My Bella asked.

"I believe Demetri is Gabby's mate, darlin'" I whispered. She nodded "yea, I think so too" she said.

I smiled. I then noticed how dark the field had become, and stood up, pulling Bella up with me. "Come on darlin', it's gettin' late" I say. She nods and we speed off back towards the house.

As we enter the house, through the living room everyone stares at us. Bella and I smile and I sit down on one of the loveseats and pull Bella in my lap again. As I do so I see Gabby and Demetri on the couch, holding hands.

Looks like the relationship has started.

**There you go! Sadly this story'll be over soon :(... REVIEW!**


	34. Relationship Starts

**A/N: This is what happened when Jasper and Bella were at the field. **

**Disclaimer: Jasper: Say it **

**Me: No**

**Jasper: Say it **

**Me: No **

**Jasper: *Dazzles me* Come on darlin' say it **

Gabby POV

Where are Mom and Dad going?

Ugh, I don't want to know!

I enter the house, and sit on the sofa, Demetri comes over to me.

"Gabby? Can I talk to you?" He askes.

"Su-sure" I stutter.

He smiles, and grabs my hand, leading me upstairs. Oh how right his hand felt in mine!

We enter a soundproof room, and Demetri closes the door, and walks over to me.

"Gabby... I know you have a mate in all, but I... I think I love you" he says, ducking his head down.

I'm shocked. Did he just say he loved me?

He looks, up at me and whispers "can we... be together... until you find... your mate?" I nod. "Of course Demetri! I think... I think I may love you too" I say, whispering the last part.

Demetri smiles, and pecks me on the lips.

"Until you find your mate" he whispers.

"Until I find my mate" I agree.

But secretly, I don't want this to end.

A Few Minutes Later

"Gabby?" Demetri asks.

"Yes?" I reply, I sit up from his lap, and he pouts. I laugh.

"I think we should go back down now" he explains, gesturing towards the door. I nod, and hand and hand we make our way down to the living room.

As we enter, I see Marcus with a big grin on his face, showing something to Aro, who has an even bigger smile on his face.

"Looks like Aro and Marcus know something we don't" I whisper to Demtri, to low for any other vampire to hear. "Yea, I know" He agrees, nodding.

We sit on the couch, and Demetri grabs my hand. I smile.

We sit there for a few minutes, and then we hear the front door open, and look up to see Mom and Dad smiling.

Dad whispers something to Mom and she whispers something else back. They then take a seat, on the couch across from me and Demetri.

Now what are they up to?

**There you go! I know it's pretty bad and I'm sorry! Oh and for all the people reading this, please go read _I luv Birdwing and Scourge_'s story called Competition for the Volturi and review it! ILBAS needs 15 reviews before they continue it. So review!**


	35. Demetri Finds Out

**A/N: New Chapter! Woohoo! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Jasper *Pouts* **

Next Day

Demetri POV

I'm in love with Gabby. It's strange, I've never felt this way about anything or anyone. But Gabriella... why?

"Demetri?" Marcus asked, in the same monotone voice he always used. Ugh, he really needs to get some emotions! His wife died centuries ago!

"Yes?" What could Marcus want?

"Can I talk to you? Carlisle said we could talk in his study" he asked, no emotion in his voice whatsoever.

"Uh sure" I reply. He gestures to me to follow him, and we enter Caarlisle's study which has soundproof walls. Good thing too, because with Rosalie and Emett in the house? Shudder. Marcus then closes the door and turns to face me.

"Demetri, I need to tell you something" he says.

"I kinda figured that, Master" I reply, chuckling.

He laughs that dry, emotionless laugh of his. "Ah yes, well what I'm about to tell you well possibly be quite a surprise to you" he says.

I tilt my head to the side. What could he want to tell me? "Well, what is it?" I ask, now extremely curious.

"You know that girl, Gabriella correct?" He asks.

I nod. Of course I do! I love her...

"Well there's something I have to tell you about her" Marcus says again.

"OK..." I say, my voice drifting off. Cut to the chase Marcus!

"Well you, Demetri, you and Gabriella are mates" he says, then pauses to see my reaction.

Wait... what did he just say?

"What'd you just say?" I asked, dazed. Marcus sighs. "You. Gabriella, Mates". He says simply.

How can Gabriella and I be mates? She's to... perfect. Although... those feelings I feel for her... could that be because if the mating pull?

Ah! Of course it is you idiot!

"Are you going to tell Gabriella?" I ask Marcus.

He shakes his head. "You must tell her when the time is right" he says, before he leaves the room.

When the time is right...

**So? How was it? At least Demetri knows that Gabby is his mate. But when will Gabby find out? You'll just have to keep reading! And review!**


	36. I'm Your Mate

**A/N: I now have a beta! Woohoo! Her penname is .Lovely and her Alec/Bella fic is amazing! So, since I have a beta, I'm sorry if I can't update as often. Oh and I have another Jazz/Bella fic. It's called Dreaming about the Gentleman and it was adopted. Check it out! My first time working with an adopted story, so sorry if it's terrible.**

Disclaimer: Jasper: Brittany?

Me: Yea?

Jasper: Do you own Twilight?

Me: Sadly, no

3 Weeks Later

Demetri POV

It's been three weeks since I found out that Gabby's my mate.

The others have found out as well. Marcus held a meeting when Gabby was out hunting last week. Bella and Jasper are delighted that their daughter has found her mate, and already consider me as part of the family.

Now I just need to tell Gabby.

But I don't know how.

I mean, how do I tell her? Should I just say "Gabby I need to talk to you" and then tell her that I'm her mate? Or do I tell her on a different approach?

God, I need Jasper's help.

I search the house, and then find Jasper and Bella cuddling in their room.

Talk about embarrasing!

I bet I have a mortified look on my face, Bella looks like if she could blush, she would, and Jasper's eyes are huge as he clears his throat.

"Ah, what do you want, Demetri?" He asks, rubbing the back of his neck, embarrased.

"Can I talk to you?" I ask him. He nods, and gets up from the bed and we run from the house, to the woods where no one can hear us.

"So what do you want to talk about?" He asks.

"I need help" I say.

"With what?"

"Telling Gabriella... that we're mates" I explain, feeling extremely embarrased.

Jasper laughs at my emotions and sits on a log. "Look, Demetri one thing I know about my daughter. She hates surprises. Like Bella" He explains, chuckling. "So if I were you,, I'd take her somewhere and just come out and say it." He finishes.

I nod. That sounds like a good plan.

Jasper pounds me on the back. "You good?" He asks, I nod and we head back to the house.

At The House

We're back at the house, and Jasper heads up to the bedroom to Bella. And I search for Gabby.

She's in her room, at the vanity, combing her hair. That beautiful hair...

She smiles when she sees me, and sets the brush on the vanity. She then stands up, and walks to me.

"You need something?" She asks.

I nod and ask "um... can I talk to you? Somewhere far from here?"

She looks confused, but nods. I smile and grab her hand. Before we jump out the window I find myself in air. I glace at Gabby as she laughs. I smiled one of my smiles and we flew out the window.

We fly for a few minutes, before I suddenly feel the ground beneath my feet again.

"This far enough?" Gabby asks

I look around, I can't see the house and I answer "Yea."

She smile and sits on the ground, crossing her legs.

"So what'd you wanna talk about?" She asks, pulling her fingers through her hair.

I clear my throat and stutter "well... uh... a couple weeks ago Marcus wa-wanted to talk to me and he told me something. About you."

"What is it?" She asks, leaning forward.

"Well.. he told me... he told me that you and I are... mates" I finished, and closed my eyes.

Gabby POV

Did he just say that we're... what? What'd he just say?

Him? Me? Mates?

What?

All of a sudden, I felt darkness surrond me.

Before I blacked out, I heard someone call my name "Gabby!"

Demetri POV

I opened my eyes in time to see Gabby black out.

"Gabby!" I shouted, as I caught her in my arms.

**Haha! Cliffy! I love 'em! Review!**


	37. Epilogue

**A/N: This is the last chapter. I dunno if iy fits under the name "Epilogue" or not. Oh, and there WILL be a sequel. There kinda has to be. You'll see what I mean ;) **

Disclaimer: Me: The last disclaimer for this story... *sigh* so sad.

Jasper: I know darlin', I know

Me: Do I have to say it Jazz?

Jasper: I'm afraid so darlin'

Me: I don't own Twilight. *Sobs* There! The last disclaimer is done

Jasper: *Comforts me*

30 Minutes Later

Demetri POV

Carlisle, Jasper and Bella had left the room. Probably to talk to Aro.

Oh yea, I forgot to ask what all that was about.

Suddenly, Gabby stirred and opened her eyes. She saw me and jumped up, and ran into my arms. I held her tightly, not wanting to let her go.

I looked down and whispered, "I love you", she looked up, stared into my eyes for a minute and whispered back, "Demetri, I love you too."

And then we had our first kiss.

Ii was like magic. Her lips were the best thing I've ever tasted. I wrapped my arms around her waist, wanting more. Before I could ask though, she pulled away. I groaned, and she laughed.

And then I remembered about my plan to talk to Aro.

"Gabby, mia amore **(Translation: my love) **I wanted to talk to Aro. He was talking to Bella and Jasper earlier, when you were unconcious and I want to see what all that was about." I explained.

She looked at me again, smiled, and said "c'mon."

Gabby POV

We exited the bedroom and went downstairs. We followed Mom and Dad's scent to the dining room.

When we entered, we saw everybody seated at the dining room table. Mom, Dad and the rest of the Cullens looked like, if they could cry, they would.

"Guys, what's going on?" I asked, taking a seat across from Dad. Demetri sat next to me, holding my hand.

Dad looked at me, his gold eyes huge and sad. "Gabby... you have to go to Italy."

**Hahaha! Evil cliffy. Now do you see why this story NEEDS a sequel? Review!**


	38. AN

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry, but this has absoloutly nothing to do with the story. **

**I was just wondering... **

**Are any of you out there horse lovers like me? **

**If you are, I have amazing news. **

**I have a website! It's called: **

**horselovercentral **

**.weebly **

**.com**

**Yea yea, I know, weebly. No stupid comments on that please! **

**And sorry for the way I had to type the website name. FF wouldn't let me put it all together.**

**Anyway, go check it out! **

**Thanks!**


	39. SEQUEL!

**SEQUEL IS UP SEQUEL IS UP SEQUEL IS UP!**

**After a YEAR the sequel to WHTR is finally up :D can you believe it?!**

**It's called Gabby's Choice, CHECK IT OUT :D**


End file.
